Wendell ja Monica Wilkins
by SumerianHaze
Summary: Hermione langettaa muistiloitsun vanhempiinsa suojellakseen heitä kuolonsyöjiltä.


**Nimi:** Wendell ja Monica Wilkins

**Kirjoittaja: **SumerianHaze

**Disclaimer: **Hahmot ja juoni pääpiirteissään (c) J.K. Rowling

**A/N: **Kommentteja, niin kritiikkiä kuin kehujakin, otetaan mieluusti vastaan.

Hermione istui sängyllään vapisten, taikasauva kädessään. Hän oli valmis - tai ainakin hän oli tehnyt kaiken mitä pitikin. Jäljellä oli enää henkinen valmistautuminen. Hän kävi mielessään läpi kaikki muistitaikojen periaatteet, varmisti, että osasi ulkoa kaikki vaiheet ja selaili vielä varmuuden vuoksi _Muistin peukaloinnin salat_ -kirjaansa. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi aina vain lujempaa, ja vähitellen hän alkoi selata kirjaa niin nopeasti ettei se enää hyödyttänyt mitään. Lopulta hän paukautti kirjan hermostuneena kiinni, repäistyään ensin vahingossa yhden sivun puoliksi irti. "Ei", hän kuiskasi itsekseen, "nyt on rauhoituttava." Hermione hengitti muutaman kerran syvään ja sujautti kirjan pieneen, helmin koristeltuun laukkuun. Nyt oli tekojen aika. Hän oli suunnitellut tätä jo kauan, oikeastaan lähes vuoden. Voldemortin paluusta asti hän oli aavistanut, tiennyt sisimmässään, että jonain päivänä hänen olisi kenties ryhdyttävä johonkin tällaiseen. Jästisyntyisenä hän tiesi Voldemortin vainoavan itseään ja perhettään, ja kun hän oli saanut idean vanhempiensa muistien muuntamisesta, se oli ensin kauhistuttanut häntä. Mutta niin vastenmielinen kuin hänen tekonsa tulisi olemaankin, Hermione tiesi, että se oli ainoa keino, ainoa tapa varmistaa, että ainakin hänen vanhempansa saisivat onnellisen lopun. Itsestään hän ei ollut niinkään varma.

"Äiti? Isä?"

Herra ja rouva Granger kohottivat katseensa, kun heidän 17-vuotias tyttärensä astui olohuoneeseen, jossa he olivat suorittamassa tavallisia iltapuuhiaan. Herra Granger luki erinäisiä terveyteen liittyviä aikakauslehtiä ja rouva Granger neuloi mustavalkoraidallista kaulahuivia, jonka pituus lähenteli neljää jalkaa. Televisio pauhasi nurkassa, pian alkaisivat uutiset. Hermione nielaisi. Hän oli miettinyt kauan, ja tullut siihen tulokseen että tahtoi sanoa vanhemmilleen jotain ennen kuin tekisi sen. He eivät muistaisi sitä, mutta hänen täytyi sanoa jotain, olisi liian tunteetonta tehdä se noin vain. Vaikka Hermione pystyi tarvittaessa olemaan hyvinkin kylmäpäinen, tähän hän ei kyennyt ilman jonkinlaisia jäähyväisiä.

"Minä... minä en mene kouluun ensi lukuvuonna", hän sanoi, ja tunsi kyynelten jo polttavan silmiään. Hänen äitinsä näytti hämmästyneeltä ja isä aukaisi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta Hermione vaiensi hänet pudistamalla päätään.

"Minä autan Harrya tuhoamaan lordi Voldemortin. Olen luvannut sen hänelle, ja tahdon tehdä sen, vaikka kuolisin yrittäessäni. Haluan taistella, haluan... olla hyödyksi. Ja... kun olen poissa... he, kuolonsyöjät, tulevat tänne... olen varma siitä. Ettekä te voi olla täällä silloin. Teidän täytyy lähteä pois. Teen tämän teidän parhaaksenne. Olen pahoillani. Äiti... isä... minä rakastan teitä."

Hermione kohotti taikasauvansa, jota oli piilotellut selkänsä takana. Hän heilautti sitä pari kertaa sanomatta sanaakaan, kyynelten valuessa hänen kasvoilleen. Hänen vanhempansa jähmettyivät paikoilleen kuin olisivat yhtäkkiä muuttuneet patsaiksi. Hermione käveli äitinsä luokse. Hän pakottautui katsomaan äitinsä tyhjinä tuijottaviin silmiin, kun alkoi hiljaa kuiskaten lausua loitsuja. Hän keskittyi, yritti parhaansa, vaikka se teki niin kipeää... pian he eivät enää muistaisi häntä, omaa tytärtään...

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Hermione heilautti sauvaansa jälleen, ja herra ja rouva Granger - jotka nyt olivat mielestään Wendell ja Monica Wilkins - heräsivät silmiään räpytellen, näyttäen siltä kuin olisivat heränneet päiväunilta.

"Ohhoh, voi minua, taisin nukahtaa! No mutta, kiitos vain, neiti Brown, kun pistäydyitte teellä. Oli oikein antoisaa jutella." Rouva Granger hymyili aavistuksen verran poissaolevasti.

"Kyllä, kiitos vain minunkin puolestani", herra Granger sanoi hymyillen, aikakauslehti yhä kädessään. "Kai mainitsin jo, että muutamme Australiaan? Aivan, tiedän! Mutta minä ja vaimoni olemme haaveilleet siitä jo vuosia, ja nyt -"

"Ah, Wendell-kulta! Meidänhän piti häipyä ilmoittamatta kenellekään!" Rouva Granger kikatti. "Mutta niin, tosiaan, lähdemme muutaman päivän sisällä - tulee kiire pakata - mutta voi, anteeksi, olemme pidätelleet sinua kamalan kauan."

"Ei minulla ole mikään kiire", Hermione sanoi, hymyillen, käyttäen tahdonvoimansa viimeisetkin rippeet jottei purskahtaisi itkuun. "Mutta taidan tästä kuitenkin lähteä. Kiitos teestä, rouva Wilkins."

"Kiitos, ja näkemiin! Lähetämme sinulle kortin Australiasta."

"Näkemiin", Hermione sanoi käheästi herra Granger-Wilkinsin avatessa hänelle oven. Puristaen toisessa kädessään taikasauvaa ja toisessa helmilaukkua Hermione astui hämärään kesäyöhön. Ainakin he olisivat turvassa, hän ajatteli, jaksamatta enää estää kyynelten tuloa.


End file.
